


5 volte in cui Mr Graves ha preso dei dolci per Credence e 1 volta in cui Credence li ha presi per lui.

by feeltheromance



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Courtship, Dessert & Sweets, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, POV Credence Barebone, POV Original Percival Graves, Protective Original Percival Graves, Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheromance/pseuds/feeltheromance
Summary: "La prima volta che succede, Credence è colto totalmente alla sprovvista e quasi gli sfuggono di mano i volantini che sta distribuendo.(...)La terza volta che assaggia un dolce, tutto cambia.La sua vita, la sua intera esistenza, tutte le sue convinzioni."*5+1





	5 volte in cui Mr Graves ha preso dei dolci per Credence e 1 volta in cui Credence li ha presi per lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho perso il treno per poter rileggere e correggere tutto ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> La scrivevo e riscrivevo da ottobre circa e ho adorato finirla. Non ho mai scritto una one-shot così lunga prima, wow.
> 
> Credence si merita tutti i dolci più buoni e Graves si merita di poterglieli comprare.

_“Tell me you’re the one that I can call  
Even if you choke”_

_(Papi Pacify_ by FKA twigs)

 

 

È la seconda volta che Credence trova del cibo per strada. Se fosse successo una sola volta, sarebbe stato di per sé abbastanza strano, un colpo di fortuna forse. Poi era successo di nuovo.

La cosa strana è che non si tratta di avanzi gettati malamente a terra –come possono le persone fare una cosa del genere?- e neanche di pezzetti di pane caduti dal pranzo di qualche sbadato tra un morso e l’altro. Si tratta di cibi completamente intonsi, ancora confezionati, ben al sicuro nelle loro confezioni.

Più precisamente, si tratta di dolci.

 

 

**1.**

 

La prima volta che succede, Credence è colto totalmente alla sprovvista e quasi gli sfuggono di mano i volantini che sta distribuendo.

È stata una lunga giornata ed è così stanco, ma cerca di non darlo a vedere, colto dalla paura che _lei_ possa notarlo. Sa che mostrarsi abbattuto, antipatico e scontroso con i passanti non porta a niente di buono, perché sua madre non ama vederlo ritornare con i volantini stropicciati ancora tra le mani. Una delle prime volte che li distribuiva, quand’era ancora un ragazzino, aveva provato a sbarazzarsene buttandoli lontano dalla chiesa. Appena era rientrato, Mary Lou l’aveva bastonato sui palmi e non si era fermata neanche quando la pelle si era aperta – _“Stupido bambino egoista, hai idea di quanti soldi ci sia costato stampare quei volantini?”-_ e Credence non ci aveva provato mai più.

Ora sa che il modo migliore per finire al più presto è impegnarsi, anche se è l’ultima cosa al mondo che gli va di fare, perché sente di non credere veramente nella causa che quella donna persegue con ossessione. Certo, l’idea che la magia esista lo terrorizza, sarebbe qualcosa al di fuori dell’umana comprensione, peggio di tutti i peccati messi insieme, sarebbe _un abominio_. D’altra parte, lui non ha mai avuto prova che esista, e nemmeno Mary Lou, per quanto ne sa, quindi perché cercarla così ossessivamente? Si chiede sinceramente come faccia quella donna a dannarsi così tanto per qualcosa che nemmeno conosce.

Credence ha bisogno di vedere per poter credere, probabilmente perché è stato forzato a crescere senza potersi fidare di niente e nessuno, e come conseguenza ora ha bisogno di certezze prima di fidarsi.

Sospira e cerca di raddrizzarsi e ficcare un volantino nelle mani di ogni singolo passante, perché ne ha abbastanza, è congelato e vuole andare a casa –ma esiste davvero una casa? Sono cose che le persone hanno, nella realtà? Non è solo una bella storia che si racconta ai bambini?

È proprio mentre la sua mente vaga attorno a queste domande, che gli cade l’occhio sul marciapiede alla sua destra.

Ad una prima occhiata, nemmeno sa riconoscere l’oggetto dai colori accesi che ha attirato la sua attenzione. Poi si rende conto che è una barretta di cioccolato, probabilmente, o almeno lo sembra: una volta ne aveva vista una mezza scartata con una forma, grandezza e confezione simile nelle mani impiastricciate di un bambino maldestro e anche se aveva distolto subito lo sguardo, l’immagine gli è rimasta negli occhi.

Non riesce a crederci: più la guarda, più gli sembra proprio una barretta di cioccolato, ma quello che lo stupisce è che è completamente intonsa, la carta lucida rossa e oro sembra brillare nel grigiore del muretto su cui è poggiata.

Per un attimo è colto dall’impulso di coprire la distanza che lo separano dal dolce, ficcarselo sotto la giacca e scappare.

Poi si calma e ragiona. Probabilmente è solo caduta a qualcuno, sicuramente il proprietario verrà a riprendersela a minuti, e comunque non è sua, non sarebbe giusto rubarla. “ _Non sei certo un ladro, vero, Credence?”_ la voce di Mary Lou gli rimbomba in testa, facendogli accapponare la pelle. No, non la prenderà, non è un peccatore e la gola è uno dei peccati più sporchi, secondo solo alla lussuria. E poi, sicuramente qualche altro passante la noterà e la ruberà prima di lui, decide.

Continua a ripeterselo per tutta la mezz’ora successiva, ma nessuno sembra degnare la barretta nemmeno di uno sguardo.

Sembra quasi che soltanto lui possa vederla. Forse sta impazzendo per la troppa fame, e per punizione è obbligato a vedere cibo peccaminoso e non poterlo mangiare.

Quando poi un gruppo di bambini che gioca vivacemente passa proprio sul marciapiede dov’è impietrito e di fianco al dolce, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sul punto esatto dove si trova, ma senza proprio _vederlo_ , Credence decide di farlo. Al diavolo tutto, e la sua anima anche, se questo significa poter portare a casa qualcosa da mangiare, per sé e le sorelle.

Si dice che sarà solo per questa volta e probabilmente non avrà altre occasioni per assaggiare del cioccolato.

Deglutisce, si guarda intorno con attenzione, e senza vedere Mary Lou, o nessuna faccia famigliare, si avvicina alla barretta. Si siede sul muretto, appoggiandoci i volantini sopra, e con le mani che tremano di paura, quasi sentendo già la punizione e il sangue che scorre, la tira su assieme ai volantni.

 _“Ladro, sporco ladro, mostro.”_ È l’unica cosa che gli rimbomba in testa mentre si allontana a passo svelto alla ricerca di un luogo nascosto.

Trova un vicolo secondario e si acquatta nell’angolo più lontano dalla strada, e lì osserva finalmente il suo tesoro.

È davvero una barretta di cioccolato, la confezione lo proclama a chiare lettere. Sentendo l’acquolina in bocca, inizia a scartarla con mani tremanti, facendo però attenzione a non rovinare la confezione: deve riuscire a portarla a casa per Modesty e gli altri orfani, non è giusto tenerla tutta per sé quando ci sono altre bocche da sfamare.

Non avendo idea del sapore, decide di assaggiarne solo un pezzetto.

Il cioccolato è dapprima duro, ma si scioglie velocemente sulla lingua. Un sapore ricchissimo, dolce e appena amaro gli si spande in bocca e Credence fa un gemito sorpreso. Arrossisce della propria gola e decide di prenderne un pezzo più grande, lo stomaco gli fa male da quanto ha fame.

Il secondo morso è più grande, ma lo gusta con più calma. Chiude gli occhi e respira profondamente, godendosi il sapore. Si lascia scappare nuovamente un piccolo suono di apprezzamento e sente un rumore vicino a lui, che lo fa scattare di paura. Spalanca gli occhi, ma non c’è nulla, è solo nel vicolo. Tremando per lo spavento e il senso di colpa che immediatamente gli si infila nelle ossa, richiude accuratamente il dolce e se lo nasconde sotto la camicia usurata, pregando che Mary Lou non decida di perquisirlo proprio oggi.

Con un ultimo sguardo circospetto al vicolo si lecca le labbra e con passo malfermo si dirige verso la chiesa.

 

Solo a tarda sera, dopo che ha raccolto attorno a sé gli orfani di cui sa di potersi fidare, e ha diviso con loro la cioccolata trovata –“ _Rubata!”_ \- e si è infilato a letto, si ricorda di essere stato così in estasi e agitato da essersi dimenticato i volantini nel vicolo.

 

 

**2.**

 

La seconda volta che Credence trova un dolce, è due giorni più tardi.

Il giorno dopo aver trovato la cioccolata, ne ha portato con sé l’ultimo pezzetto avanzato dalla spartizione, e ne ha sentito il peso nella tasca per tutto il giorno mentre distribuiva volantini. Per fortuna il freddo aveva impedito che si sciogliesse e quando, prima di rientrare, era tornato nello stesso vicolo nascosto, il cioccolato era ancora delizioso come ricordava. Aveva pensato di conservare la carta dorata che lo avvolgeva, come ricordo di un evento così unico, ma non può permettersi di avere qualcosa di compromettente addosso. A malincuore l’aveva appallottolata e gettata nell’immondizia.

Il giorno dopo tutto era tornato alla normalità, niente più cioccolata da nascondere e niente più pensieri dolci a spingerlo verso la fine della giornata.

O almeno così pensava, fino a quando non aveva visto un lecca-lecca, appoggiato esattamente nello stesso punto –poteva giurarlo,- sullo stesso muretto dove aveva trovato la barretta di cioccolato.

Appena lo vede, Credence suda freddo, terrorizzato. Questa è la prova che sicuramente qualcuno l’ha visto rubare il cioccolato e ora lo sta tenendo d’occhio e gli sta tendendo una trappola. È stato scoperto, come aveva potuto pensare di farla franca?

“ _Stupido, stupido ragazzino!_ ” Risuona nella sua testa.

Per vari minuti rimane quasi totalmente bloccato dalla paura, si aspetta che da un momento all’altro Mary Lou compaia alle sue spalle e inizi a picchiarlo lì, in mezzo alla strada di fronte a tutti, perché la sua vergogna è talmente grande che tutti devono vederla.

Dopo vari respiri profondi prova a ragionare. Immediatamente lo sguardo gli ricade sul dolce, che è ancora lì, perfetto e luccicante. Credence lo odia perché ha fame e ora che sa che sapore ha lo zucchero lo desidera ancora di più.

Cerca di non pensarci, ma fallisce dopo poco. Muore dalla voglia di sentire di nuovo quel sapore zuccherino sulla lingua. Dà ancora un’occhiata furtiva al lecca-lecca: la carta è di un rosa acceso, con delle scritte scure, il bastoncino è semplice, di legno chiaro.

Si guarda intorno, osserva i passanti che sfilano a meno di un passo dal dolce e di nuovo, esattamente come due giorni fa, sembra che Credence sia l’unico in grado di vederlo.

Questa cosa lo manderà al manicomio.

Vivendo un _déjà-vu_ , Credence muove qualche passo verso il dolce e questa volta lo prende senza nasconderlo tra i volantini, per vedere se qualcuno lo ferma, se qualcuno urlerà di lasciarlo, perché non è suo.

Non si alza un fiato, tutti continuano per la loro strada e Credence nasconde il lecca-lecca al sicuro nella tasca della giacca.

Come due giorni prima, fa attenzione quando si allontana per dirigersi verso il vicolo buio e di nuovo, si acquatta nell’angolo più nascosto. Appoggia i volantini a terra e tira fuori il lecca-lecca: è tondo, abbastanza grande e distrattamente si domanda come sarà sentirlo in bocca. Lo scarta con attenzione, anche se questa volta non potrà preservarlo, né dividerlo con gli altri orfani, perché davvero non saprebbe come fare a conservarlo. Questa volta è tutto per lui.

Appena lo assaggia spalanca gli occhi per il sapore delizioso e immediatamente prende a succhiarlo con gusto. Non ha mai assaggiato niente di più dolce, è meraviglioso, quasi gli lacrimano gli occhi per quanto è zuccherato.

Il cioccolato era buono e forse saziava di più, ma questo è così delizioso, vorrebbe non smettere mai di assaporarlo. Se lo fa scorrere sulla lingua e sulle labbra, leccandosele subito dopo. Gli sembra di scorgere un movimento con la coda dell’occhio. Quasi gli va di traverso la sua stessa saliva per lo spavento e di riflesso si sfila il lecca-lecca dalle labbra con un sonoro _pop!_ e se lo nasconde dietro la schiena. Osserva il vicolo, ma non c’è nessuno, e nessuno può averlo spiato tutto questo tempo senza che lui se ne accorgesse.

Tenendo gli occhi ben aperti cerca di calmarsi e dopo qualche minuto torna a gustarsi il lecca-lecca.

Finisce fin troppo presto, ma non c’è spazio per la delusione o l’insoddisfazione dopo aver assaggiato una dolcezza simile.

Credence torna a casa con l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra.

 

 

**3.**

 

La terza volta che assaggia un dolce, tutto cambia.

La sua vita, la sua intera esistenza, tutte le sue convinzioni.

È ora di pranzo e fatica a stare in piedi. Mary Lou non è stata contenta di come ha pulito la cucina la sera prima, sostenendo che non si fosse impegnato abbastanza e che, di conseguenza, la cucina a lui non servisse. Si era quindi sentita in dovere di privarlo di cibo per tutto il giorno precedente e quello corrente. Probabilmente gli sarà concesso di mangiare qualcosa domani, ma oggi è ancora fuori discussione.

Purtroppo, anche normalmente Credence non ha la possibilità di mangiare molto, non ha mai lo stomaco pieno, quindi la privazione di cibo si fa sentire quasi da subito. Gli fa male tutto, specialmente lo stomaco, ma anche la testa, che sembra pulsare sempre più insistentemente, così decide di fermarsi un momento per riprendersi.

Mary Lou l’ha mandato a fare qualche commissione per la chiesa e come se non bastasse, a comprare qualcosa per la cena, per lei e gli orfani. Gli ha dato i soldi contati ovviamente, dicendogli esattamente cosa comprare. In ogni caso, Credence si sente talmente debole che non avrebbe nemmeno la forza di escogitare un modo per tenere qualcosa per sè.

Si ferma su una panchina a riprendere fiato. Si preme le dita sulle tempie dolenti.

Rimane seduto solo qualche minuto, ma quando si rialza ha le vertigini, tutto gira attorno a lui e di colpo si sente perdere i sensi.

Prima di vedere tutto nero riesce solo a pensare che così tarderà nel tornare a casa e Mary Lou avrà un’ottima scusa per protrarre il suo digiuno.

Quando rinviene sente la testa pesante, gli fa ancora male, ma percepisce anche un buon profumo e qualcosa di delicato sul viso- una carezza. C’è una mano sul suo viso.

Spalanca gli occhi allarmato, trovandosi di fronte un uomo dall’espressione sinceramente preoccupata, con le folte sopracciglia nere aggrottate, un paio d’occhi scuri, e delle belle labbra fin troppo vicine a lui, che si muovono…

“Ragazzo, mi senti? Stai bene?”

Credence ci mette un attimo a percepire di nuovo la propria lingua e a farla funzionare correttamente.

“Uhm… S-sì, sto bene.” Prova a mettersi seduto, ma le braccia gli tremano come foglie al vento e finisce per accasciarsi malamente contro lo sconosciuto, che subito lo tiene saldamente, avvolgendolo quasi con entrambe le braccia. Non sembra faticare nel tenere il suo peso e Credence si sente girare la testa di nuovo per il contatto improvviso e così inusuale.

“Sicuro? Sei caduto appena ti sei alzato.”

“Mi ha visto?” Domanda, vergognandosi per essere stato sorpreso.

L’uomo sembra preso in contropiede, come se fosse stato scoperto ad aver fatto qualcosa che avrebbe voluto tenere nascosto, “Sì, sei caduto proprio davanti a me.” Sembra tagliare corto, “Riesci ad alzarti in piedi?”

Senza neanche sapere se ce la fa, Credence annuisce subito, pronto a liberare lo sconosciuto gentile dal fastidio dell’occuparsi di lui.

Prima che possa provare a rimettersi seduto però, l’uomo lo aiuta, “Aspetta, sembri ancora troppo debole, lascia che ti aiuti. Tieniti a me, ecco così.” Le sua presa è salda e sicura mentre lo aiuta ad alzarsi, e le sue mani rimangono strette sui suoi fianchi anche una volta che è di nuovo in piedi. Credence si sente arrossire, stordito dal tocco.

“Grazie, io- _oh no!_ I suoi pantaloni.” Esclama notando la chiazza di polvere sulle ginocchia dell’uomo, sicuramente colpa del marciapiede, “Mi dispiace, io… Non volevo, è colpa mia.”

L’uomo sembra non capire, poi segue il suo sguardo e nota le chiazze, “Oh questo. Non è niente, non farci caso.”

“Sono mortificato, mi scusi tanto.” Abbassa il viso e le spalle, desiderando solo di scomparire. Che figura sta facendo di fronte ad un uomo del genere, ben vestito, perfettamente pettinato, che sa come muoversi, che addirittura l’ha aiutato, e Credence non è nemmeno in grado di scusarsi come si deve.

“Va tutto bene.” Gli mette una mano sul braccio, accarezzandolo appena e sussurra con voce dolce, “Posso pulirli senza problemi, credimi. Non hai fatto niente di male.”

Credence lo fissa, a corto di parole, limitandosi ad annuire e riporta immediatamente lo sguardo a terra, senza osare guardarlo ancora.

Non sapendo come congedarsi fa semplicemente per andarsene, ma l’altro lo afferra di nuovo per il braccio, “Sei molto pallido, sicuro di stare bene? Forse ti farebbe bene mangiare qualcosa, potresti aver avuto un calo di zuccheri.”

Credence non sa cosa dire, non ha idea di cosa fare. Nessuno si è mai comportato così con lui. Scuote la testa, quasi meccanicamente.

“No? Io penso sarebbe una buona cosa, invece. Vorrei essere sicuro di lasciarti sapendo che non sverrai di nuovo tra cinque minuti.” Accompagna la frase con un sorriso e Credence lo guarda, pieno di meraviglia, “Ti farebbe bene qualcosa di dolce. Una cioccolata calda magari, visto il freddo?”

“La ringrazio, ma non posso proprio accettare.” Anche se è l’unica cosa al mondo che vorrebbe fare.

L’uomo lo sorprende, “Non puoi forse, ma lo vuoi?”

Credence schiude le labbra, “Sì.”

Gli regala un sorriso sincero, “Meraviglioso. Conosco un posto qui vicino che fa delle buonissime cioccolate, è uno dei miei preferiti. Non ti faccio camminare tanto, promesso.” Gli fa l’occhiolino e Credence si sente mancare il fiato senza ben sapere perché.

Gli porge il braccio, “Tieniti a me e se ti senti ancora svenire dimmelo subito. Non ti lascio cadere di nuovo.”

“O-okay.” Si sente il viso andare a fuoco, nonostante la bassa temperatura autunnale. Poggia delicatamente le mani sul suo braccio come gli è stato detto e riceve un altro sorriso in cambio.

“Meraviglioso.”

Credence quasi cade di nuovo ai suoi piedi, ma l’uomo sembra non notarlo.

La testa gli gira ancora, non più per le vertigini, ma per il profumo dello sconosciuto e per il suo corpo caldo che in un modo o nell’altro non ha mai smesso di stare a contatto con lui da quando ha ripreso i sensi.

Si domanda se non sia un angelo e quasi gli viene da ridere a pensare che sia proprio lui a vederne uno e non Mary Lou.

 

 

“Eccoci, è questo.”

L’uomo indica un piccolo locale dall’aspetto raffinato, uno di quei posti che Credence ha sempre guardato con invidia da lontano, ammirandone gli avventori.

Deglutisce in silenzio, ancora frastornato da tutto quello che è successo.

L’uomo apre la porta, ma non entra. Dopo un attimo, Credence realizza che la sta tenendo aperta _per lui_.

“Oh! G-grazie.” Balbetta rimanendo fermo al suo posto e si sente uno stupido, ma l’altro ride divertito.

“È un piacere. Prego, dopo di te.” Lo spinge appena con la mano che, Credence realizza, è scivolata dal suo braccio al centro della sua schiena.

Si affretta ad entrare, sperando che il rossore sul suo viso venga interpretato come una reazione al calore del locale, piuttosto che a una delle emozioni più confuse che abbia mai provato.

Il suo accompagnatore –ancora sconosciuto, realizza Credence, ma si rende conto che non gli dà alcun fastidio non conoscerne l’identità,- si dirige a passo sicuro verso un angolo del locale e lui si affretta a seguirlo.

Una volta seduti si ritrova faccia a faccia con quello che ha fatto: accettare un invito da un totale sconosciuto, senza sapere niente di lui, nemmeno cosa vuole. Per distrarsi si concentra sull’aspetto dell’uomo: si è tolto il cappotto e sotto indossa un completo con tanto di cravatta e doppiopetto, tutto perfettamente in tinta sui toni del grigio antracite, pulito e ordinato, senza una piega a sgualcire il bel tessuto. I suoi capelli hanno qualche filo argenteo, ma per il resto sono scuri e ordinati, tenuti con qualche tipo di pomata, Credence non ne ha idea e si sente terribilmente inadeguato con i propri abiti dismessi e la pettinatura che accentua gli spigoli del suo viso scarno.

Ha una fisionomia severa, dai tratti netti, ma la sua espressione è rassicurante, rilassata, attraente. Persino le sue mani sono curate e si muovo eleganti slacciandosi il primo bottone del completo. Credence cerca di non fare caso alle proprie mani rosse, screpolate e piene di orrende cicatrici.

“È stato terribilmente scortese da parte mia non essermi ancora presentato.” La voce dell’uomo lo riporta alla realtà. “Mi chiamo Percival Graves.”

Credence si affretta a stringere la mano che gli viene offerta. È calda e dalla presa forte. “Credence Barebone,” Si schiarisce la voce, “Signore.”

“Sei molto educato, Credence Barebone.” Sorride di nuovo, guardandolo con attenzione, sembrando sinceramene interessato a lui.

“Mia…madre dice che la buona educazione è importante.”

Mr Graves fa per dire qualcosa, ma si ferma, “È assolutamente importante, in qualsiasi situazione.” Annuisce, passandogli uno dei due menù rilegati in finta pelle, “Sentiti libero di ordinare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia provare, Credence. Non farti problemi.”

Annuisce in silenzio e appena abbassa gli occhi, il suo sguardo corre immediatamente ai prezzi. Il cuore gli salta in gola. Non avrebbe mai pensato che una sola tazza di tè potesse costare così tanto. Decide di ordinare la cosa più economica del menù, ma Mr Graves lo precede.

“Se sei indeciso, ti consiglio tutte le loro torte, specialmente le cheesecake: sono deliziose. Oltre alla cioccolta calda, ovviamente. Che sbadato, nemmeno ti ho chiesto se ti piace la cioccolata.”

“Sì, signore.” Si affretta a rassicurarlo. La mente corre a pochi giorni fa, quando aveva sentito per la prima volta quel sapore buonissimo e sorride, “Anche se non l’ho mai provata calda.”

“Allora devi assolutamente rimediare, è una delizia.”

Prima che Credence possa replicare, una cameriera con un enorme sorriso li saluta entusiasta e chiede cosa desiderano. Mr Graves ordina tè e pasticcini assortiti, e anticipa Credence ordinando una cioccolata con panna spolverata di cannella.

“E una fetta di cheescake per Credence. Ti piacciono i frutti di bosco?” Sorride gentile.

“S-sì.” Annuisce senza riuscire a dire che è troppo, non ce ne è bisogno.

La cameriera ringrazia e si allontana.

“Mr Graves, non doveva, sarebbe andata benissimo la cioccolata senza altro.” Si affretta a dire. Non vuole che pensi che intenda approfittare della sua generosità.

“Assolutamente no, la panna è la parte migliore, vedrai.” Gli sorride complice, “E volevo assaggiassi sia la cheescake, che i pasticcini: sono deliziosi. Puoi avanzarli ovviamente, se non ti piacciono o non ti vanno.”

“Oh, non avanzerei mai nulla!” Esclama prima di potersi fermare. Arrossisce, imbarazzato, “Mi scusi.”

“Basta scusarsi, non ne hai mai avuto motivo da quando ti ho conosciuto.” Si sporge per accarezzarlo sul braccio, sorridendo.

“Mi s- cioè, certo.” Annuisce diventando rosso e lo sente ridere. La sua mano sale ad accarezzargli appena il viso e Credence si sente andare a fuoco. Abbassa immediatamente lo sguardo.

“Sei così beneducato e gentile.” Dice Mr Graves, quasi sovrappensiero.

 

Il loro ordine arriva dopo poco, e Credence si trova davanti una tazza stracolma di panna che sembra urlargli di affondarci il cucchiaino e mangiarla tutta. Il profumo pungente di cioccolata è cento volte più concentrato rispetto a quello della barretta che aveva mangiato in fretta e furia di nascosto e di colpo si accorge di quanto abbia fame.

“Beh forza, sono curioso di sapere cosa ne pensi.” Sorride Mr Graves, mentre fa roteare il cucchiaino nel suo tè. Credence nota che ogni suo movimento ha un’eleganza e una sicurezza rare.

Torna a guardare la propria tazza e decide di assaggiare solo la panna per prima cosa.

È densa e deliziosa. Si porta una mano alle labbra, sconvolto dal sapore buonissimo.

“Credo ti piaccia.” C’è un sorriso nella voce dell’uomo.

Credence alza gli occhi su di lui e annuisce, “È buonissima!”

“Assaggiane un po’ con la cioccolata.”

Credence obbedisce subito.

“Oh.” Geme, leccandosi le labbra.

Mr Graves lo osserva con un’espressione che Credence fatica a riconoscere, sembra un misto di grande affetto e qualcosa di più… caldo. Per lo meno è come lo fa sentire.

Decide di nascondere il viso nella tazza e mangiare finché può, è ancora incredulo e irrazionalmente teme che possa arrivare qualcuno a rubargli il pasto.

All’inizio mangia e beve velocemente, troppo velocemente, tanto che Mr Graves lo deve richiamare con un sorriso, accarezzandogli la mano e facendogli quasi cadere la tazza, “Piano, altrimenti rischi di sentirti male. Hai tutto il tempo che vuoi, non ho fretta di andare.”

Credence inaspettatamente per entrambi, sorride. È un sorriso timido, ma sincero, e dio, quanto tempo era che non sorrideva così, dal profondo del cuore, senza dover pensare alle conseguenze? Non ricorda nemmeno di averlo mai fatto.

“Prova questo.” Mr Graves indica uno dei pasticcini.

“Oh no, sono suoi, non posso.” Ribatte immediatamente, scuotendo la testa.

“Non importa, anzi credimi, ne ho mangiati fin troppi. Sono i miei preferiti e fatico a resistere.” Gli sorride complice, “Provane almeno uno.”

Sta per ribattere di nuovo, ma Mr Graves cancella ogni suo pensiero prendendo un pasticcino e porgendoglielo, aspettando che Credence lo… morda dalle sue dita, realizza.

Arrossisce per l’intimità del gesto. Si sporge e chiude le labbra attorno al dolce, sfiorando le dita di Mr Graves. Cerca di concentrarsi sul sapore, altrimenti potrebbe sciogliersi sulla sedia, seduta stante.

Il pasticcino è davvero delizioso e si lascia scappare un suono d’apprezzamento. Quando alza lo sguardo, Mr Graves è tutto, completamente, concentrato su di lui, solo su di lui. Lo fa sentire come se il resto del cafè non esistesse, come se il resto di New York stessa non esistesse.

“Buonissimo. Grazie.”

Mr Graves si schiarisce la voce, “Che ti avevo detto? Sono felice ti sia piaciuto, Credence.”

Decide che gli piace sentire il proprio nome pronunciato da lui. Ha sempre odiato il proprio nome, lo lega troppo a Mary Lou, sembra ricordargli ogni momento che ogni cosa di lui è solo una sua proprietà, come tutti gli altri orfani.

Mr Graves invece lo pronuncia con dolcezza e rispetto. Sembra prestare attenzione a come lo dice, a che intonazione usa, a quali altre parole sceglie di accostarci. Lo fa sentire apprezzato, ed è una sensazione così nuova che all’inizio non la riconosce nemmeno.

Mentre mangiano, Mr Graves gli fa varie domande sulla sua vita: dove vive (“Ha presente la chiesa? Ecco.”), cosa gli piace fare (“Riuscire a prendermi cura delle mie sorelle e… Leggere.”), e domande più generali, come qual è il suo colore preferito (“Non ci ho mai pensato… Il bianco, forse?), e il suo cibo preferito (“Beh… La cioccolata,” sorridendo). Credence nota che non tocca l’argomento famiglia e ne è grato.

Nota anche che Mr Graves, con varie scuse, ha mangiato uno solo dei suoi pasticcini, lasciando il resto a Credence (“Ah, questo devo averlo ordinato per sbaglio, non mi piace particolarmente, lo vuoi provare?” e “Dimmi quale preferisci tra questi due, sono curioso.” E ancora “Non hai mai mangiato delle fragole? Allora devi provare questo.”), che senza rendersene conto, tra un discorso e l’altro è finito per mangiarli tutti.

“Mr Graves, non volevo mangiarne così tanti, mi scusi, non me ne sono reso conto.” mormora sentendosi in colpa.

“Non scusarti. Se vuoi saperla tutta, li ho ordinati perché sembravi molto affamato e ho pensato ti sarebbero piaciuti.” Sorride e Credence si sente agitare qualcosa dentro. Mr Graves ha fatto qualcosa per lui.

“Oh.” Sussurra, “Grazie davvero.”

“A te, Credence. È stato un piacere per me avere la tua compagnia per merenda.” Gli sfiora di nuovo la mano, “E sono così egoista da sperare di poterla avere di nuovo.”

“D-davvero? Cioè, sì! Mi piacerebbe molto.” Annuisce subito.

“Meraviglioso.” Di nuovo lo dice guardandolo e Credence ha l’impressione che non si stia riferendo tanto alla possibilità di rivederlo.

Arrossisce e incassa la testa tra le spalle, ma sente una mano sul lato del viso.

“Tieni alto il viso, guarda dritto davanti a te. Non hai motivo di nasconderti.” Dice con voce vellutata, “Hai dei begli occhi, è un peccato nasconderli così.”

Il suo cuore manca un battito e si sente la punta delle orecchie scottare, non riesce a dire niente. Si sforza solo di mettersi dritto, con le spalle indietro e il mento alto.

Mr Graves sposta la mano dal suo viso e Crendence nota che lascia una mancia più che generosa sul tavolo, prima di rimettersi il cappotto. Si affretta ad alzarsi.

“Pronto?”

Annuisce e tutto sembra di nuovo al suo giusto posto una volta che Mr Graves poggia una mano al centro della sua schiena, per guidarlo fuori dal locale.

 

Quella sera, a letto, al sicuro nelle tenebre, Credence chiude gli occhi e ripercorre ogni singolo istante di quel pomeriggio.

Tutto si succede in uno scorrere di immagini incredibile, al quale Credence si aggrappa con forza nei giorni successivi, privato della presenza dell’uomo attorno al quale tutti i suoi pensieri sembrano ormai concentrarsi.

 

**4.**

 

Nei giorni che seguono, Credence spera di incrociare Mr Graves, magari per caso. Non si aspetta davvero che l’uomo lo cerchi, ma se si sono incontrati una volta, perché non potrebbe accadere di nuovo?

Così Credence spera.

Allo stesso tempo non vuole illudersi, perché è realista e sa che un uomo come Mr Graves non potrebbe mai volere alcunchè da lui. Si costringe a rimanere con i piedi per terra.

Mr Graves ha sicuramente una vita piena di impegni e interessi, e Credence non rientra tra questi. È solo un povero ragazzo disperato che ha incontrato per caso una volta, e a cui ha dato da mangiare perché è generoso. Tutto qui.

Mentre per Credence, Mr Graves diventa sempre più pericolosamente un ricordo luminoso da accarezzare ogni volta che si sente male. E la cosa succede fin troppo spesso.

 

Dopo una settimana, contro ogni aspettativa, lo vede di nuovo.

Credence sta distribuendo quei dannati volantini per Mary Lou e mentre cerca di estraniarsi dalla realtà per far sì che il tempo passi più velocemente, lo scorge sul marciapiede opposto.

Mr Graves è immobile in mezzo al mare di persone, -forse è per questo che l’ha notato così facilmente, non perché erano giorni che cercava la sua sagoma tra la folla,- e lo sta guardando.

Il cuore gli salta in gola e non si rende conto di stare sorridendo fin quando Mary Lou gli si avvicina e sbotta, “Che hai da sorridere, tu? Rimettiti al lavoro.”

Credence abbassa lo sguardo e digrigna i denti dalla rabbia. Odia che a un passo da lui ci sia Mr Graves e invece qui a tenerlo fermo ci sia questa megera.

Non può far altro che annuire in silenzio. Si rimette al lavoro sentendosi a disagio e pregando che Mr Graves non venga a parlargli: non potrebbe mai spiegarlo a Mary Lou e sarebbe la fine.

Non ha idea di quanto tempo passi prima che sia finalmente ora di pranzo. Mary Lou si allontana per tornare alla chiesa a distribuire i pasti per gli orfani e Credence è finalmente libero di alzare lo sguardo e sperare di scorgere di nuovo la figura elegante dell’uomo.

Miracolosamente, è così. Sembra quasi non essersi mosso e nessuno sembra notarlo, nonostante sia fermo nel bel mezzo del marciapiede.

Si affretta a raggiungerlo.

Mr Graves lo accoglie con un sorriso ampio, “Buongiorno, Credence.”

“Mr Graves.” Sorridere gli viene naturale.

“Stai lavorando? Per caso ti disturbo?”

“No!” Esclama fin troppo vigorosamente, “Cioè no, non disturba affatto. Stavo solo aiutando mia- aiutavo a distribuire questi.”

Mr Graves inclina la testa per leggere il volantino tra le sue mani, “’ _Streghe! Sono tra noi e faranno del male alle nostre famiglie’_? Beh, sicuramente è un messaggio chiaro, non c’è che dire.”

Credence si sente mortificato, per qualche motivo, come se il volantino offendesse Mr Graves in prima persona.

“Mi scusi.” Stringe le mani attorno ai fogli e se li nasconde dietro la schiena.

“È quello che pensi? Che le streghe sono pericolose e vogliono fare del male alla tua famiglia?”

Si morde la lingua prima di rispondere che lui una famiglia non ce l’ha.

“Le streghe non esistono.” Dice invece, “Non ne ho mai vista una.”

Mr Graves fa un suono d’assenso.

“Sembri molto convinto.”

“Lo sono.” Ma non suona più così certo. Qualcosa nell’atteggiamento di Mr Graves lo lascia interdetto.

“Capisco.” Si limita ad annuire di nuovo, “Credence, sei libero per un po’, giusto? È quasi mezzogiorno, ti piacerebbe farmi compagnia per pranzo?”

“Oh sì, signore, sarebbe bello.” Annuisce subito, “M-ma non ho molto tempo. Mia madre non deve saperlo.”

“Perché no?” Alza un sopracciglio.

“Non vuole che parli con gli sconosciuti.” Arrossisce, ma subito aggiunge, “Ma lei non è uno sconosciuto per me. Andiamo.”

Mr Graves sembra piacevolmente sorpreso dalla sua presa di posizione e sorride, “Meraviglioso.”

 

Questa volta lo porta in un altro locale, un piccolo ristorante a pochi minuti dalla chiesa, che Credence non aveva mai notato. È modesto nell’esterno, ma elegante e curato all’interno.

Mr Graves apre di nuovo la porta per lui e Credence arrossisce. Si chiede se anche le altre persone fanno così con i propri conoscenti, se è una cosa normale che lui semplicemente non ha mai notato. Una vocina nella sua testa gli risponde subito che di solito sono solo gli uomini che tengono la porta per le _donne_. Si sente scottare le guance.

Mr Graves sceglie un tavolo lontano dalla zona più affollata.

Credence cerca di non fissarlo troppo, ancora incantato dalla possibilità di poter passare dell’altro tempo con lui. Cerca di distrarsi immergendosi nel menù. Funziona, perché metà delle voci gli risultano incomprensibili e i prezzi, di nuovo, lo preoccupano.

Deve avere un’espressione corrucciata, perché Mr Graves ride, “Se non sai scegliere posso provare ad aiutarti. C’è qualcosa che non ti piace?”

Subito scuote la testa, “No, signore.”

Mr Graves gli prende il menù dalle mani e lo posa di nuovo sul tavolo, “Allora scelgo io, d’accordo? Così non devi preoccupartene. Sarà una sorpresa.”

“Certo.” Sorride, più leggero, “La ringrazio.”

“Ah, figurati.” Fa un gesto sbrigativo con la mano, “Anzi grazie a te, Credence, per aver accettato di nuovo il mio invito. Sono davvero felice di averti ritrovato.”

“Anche io, molto.” Sorride con il cuore che batte forte, “Mi piace stare con lei.”

Arrossisce per le proprie parole e per il modo in cui Mr Graves lo guarda.

“Sei così sincero, sembra che tu non possa mentire a nessuno.” Dice con tono quasi ammirato.

“A lei non mentirei.” Lo guarda negli occhi.

Mr Graves risponde con un sorriso caldo e una carezza sulla sua mano.

 

Il pranzo passa fin troppo in fretta, tra il gusto ricco della bistecca che Mr Graves ha ordinato per lui –carne, quanti mesi erano che non ne mangiava?- e la conversazione piacevole.

Credence non è un chiacchierone e se anche lo fosse, le botte di Mary Lou gli avrebbero già insegnato a stare in silenzio. È sorpreso, quindi, di ritrovarsi a parlare così tanto e di quanto si sente a proprio agio con Mr Graves. Parlano degli argomenti più disparati, e questa volta è Credence che fa tante domande, cercando di raccogliere quante più informazioni possibile sul suo interlocutore.

A fine pasto Mr Graves ordina un dolce, “Una di quelle paste ricoperte di zucchero a velo, per favore.” E quando il cameriere si allontana, sorride, “Possiamo dividerla, una è abbastanza per entrambi.”

“Non credo di farcela, ho mangiato tantissimo.” E più di quanto abbia mai fatto in un solo pasto in tutta la sua vita, ma questo lo tiene per sé.

“Promettimi che la assaggerai, allora. Ne vale la pena.” Sorride.

Credence si morde il labbro, sorridendo, “Glielo prometto.”

“Bravo ragazzo.” Lo accarezza sul dorso della mano e Credence si sente andare a fuoco. È grato che il cameriere torni proprio in quel momento con la pasta in questione, che ha un aspetto delizioso.

Prima che possa chiedere quale parte può assaggiare, Mr Graves la prende in mano e gliela porge, aspettando che ne prenda un morso. Credence arrossisce e per evitare di farne cadere la crema, poggia una mano sul polso di Mr Graves mentre la morde. Lo sguardo dell’uomo gli fa sentire un brivido caldo e chiude gli occhi, assaporando il dolce e il momento. Quando li riapre, Mr Graves ha ancora il braccio allungato verso di lui, come si fosse dimenticato di potersi muovere. Come se fosse stato troppo occupato a guardarlo.

Credence sorride, sentendosi ubriaco di sensazioni positive.

“È buonissima.” Si lecca le labbra.

Lui non risponde, poggia il dolce senza smettere di guardarlo.

“Hai dello zucchero… Aspetta.” Dice, la voce bassa. Prende un tovagliolo e si allunga di nuovo verso di lui. Poggia una mano sul lato del suo viso, per tenerlo fermo e con il tovagliolo lo pulisce all’angolo della bocca. La mano sul suo viso rimane lì più del necessario e quando si sposta, Credence non si rende conto di seguirne il movimento.

“Beh,” Mr Graves si schiarisce la voce, “Deduco ti sia piaciuta.”

“Sì.” Annuisce, “Moltissimo.”

 

Doverlo salutare dopo un pranzo del genere per tornare alla sua vita gli sembra impossibile.

Una volta lasciato il ristorante, l’uomo lo riaccompagna verso la chiesa, ma si ferma a poche strade di distanza.

“Credence, purtroppo ti devo salutare. Volevo ringraziarti ancora per aver accettato il mio invito a pranzo. Sei un’ottima compagnia.” Sorride.

“È stato bellissimo.” Sorride sincero.

Sa che a momenti dovrà separarsene, e cerca di imprimersi in mente ogni dettaglio del viso di Mr Graves: le piccole rughe d’espressione che gli si formano attorno agli occhi quando sorride perché Credence lo ringrazia per qualcosa, il contrasto tra i suoi capelli neri come la pece e i fili argentei sulle tempie, il neo sulla guancia, le sue labbra morbide.

“Però c’è una cosa che mi ha turbato per tutto il tempo.” Interrompe i suoi pensieri, con un’epressione fin troppo serena per essere davvero preoccupato.

“Oh?”

“Non mi è ancora venuta in mente una scusa plausibile per poterti rivedere.” Cerca di rimanere serio, ma il sorriso si sente anche nella voce.

Credence quasi si strozza con la propria saliva.

“B-beh…” Ci pensa, “Potrebbe per esempio chiedermi se…” Si guarda intorno, alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa che aiuti il suo cervello in panne. La vetrina di un negozio di dolci gli viene in aiuto, “… Se mi piacciono le mele caramellate.”

Mr Graves lo guarda, tra il divertito e il confuso, “Credence, ti piacciono le mele caramellate?”

“Non lo so, non ne ho mai mangiata una.” Questo lo fa scoppiare a ridere e Credence a sua volta sorride, “Ma ho sempre voluto provarle. Potremmo mangiarne una insieme.”

“Meraviglioso. Io non ne mangio una da quando andavo a scuola, probabilmente. Sarà bello riprovare.” Gli mette una mano tra la spalla e il collo, sorridendo dolcemente. “Grazie per avermi ascoltato.”

“Si figuri.” Sussurra, preso in contropiede dall’improvvisa vicinanza.

Riesce a percepire Mr Graves sporgersi verso di lui e per un momento il cuore rischia di saltargli in gola, perché pensa che stia per baciarlo.

“Ho un regalo per te.” Sussurra invece.

Porta le mani dietro al suo collo e allaccia qualcosa. Un ciondolo. Credence trattiene il respiro e rimane perfettamente immobile. Si rende conto che se voltasse appena il viso, la punta del proprio naso sfiorerebbe la guancia di Mr Graves.

Abbassa lo sguardo. Il ciondolo ha una forma strana, è un triangolo contenente un cerchio e una linea retta. Lo sfiora, incantato.

“Nessuno mi aveva mai regalato nulla.” Sussurra, “Grazie, Mr Graves.”

Lui si morde il labbro prima di dire qualcosa e poi riprova, “È un mio vecchio ciondolo, quand’ero più giovane lo indossavo sempre.”

“Oh.” Arrossisce, senza parole per quanto è davvero prezioso.

“Inoltre, quando lo tocchi io lo percepisco. In questo modo saprò quando potremmo vederci di nuovo, sarai tu a farmi sapere quando potrai liberarti dai tuoi impegni e venire da me.” Spiega, guardandolo attentamente con il ciondolo al collo.

Credence tocca il triangolo argentato, “Così?”

“Così.”

Quando si sporge di nuovo verso di lui, Credence ha di nuovo un tuffo al cuore. Questa volta lo bacia davvero, ma sulla guancia. Lo fa con attenzione, con calma. Mr Graves ha le labbra morbide come aveva immaginato e Credence riesce a sentire il calore del suo corpo. Si aggrappa alle sue braccia, nonostante il bacio duri solo pochi istanti.

Quando si dividono la testa gli gira.

“A presto, Credence.” Sussurra guardando le sue labbra.

“A presto, Mr Graves.”

 

**5.**

 

Credence fatica a tenere i propri pensieri sotto controllo nei giorni successivi al loro ultimo incontro.

La sua mente sembra correre sempre alle mani curate e forti di Mr Graves sulle proprie, alle sue labbra morbide sulla sua guancia, al modo in cui l’aveva guardato quando aveva indossato il suo ciondolo.

Si abbandona a quei ricordi, ogni giorno.

E ogni notte ricade dolcemente nei sogni dov’è stretto tra le braccia forti dell’uomo, avvolto dal suo profumo, dove può toccarlo come desidera segretamente. Ha sognato di spogliarlo e passare le mani sulle sue braccia coperte dalla camicia, di baciarlo e lasciarsi baciare ovunque, e sono stati i sogni più piacevoli mai avuti. Al risveglio ha dovuto affrettarsi a cambiarsi per nascondere la macchia sui pantaloni, vergognandosi come un ladro e tremando di paura, ma ogni volta ne era valsa la pena.

Una sera si addormenta stringendo il cuscino contro al proprio petto immaginando sia Mr Graves.

Nel cuore della notte si sveglia confuso, sudato ed eccitato, muovendo i fianchi contro al cuscino senza rendersene conto. Gli basta immaginare le mani di Mr Graves sul proprio viso e le sue labbra sul collo per venire stringendo il cuscino tra le cosce tremanti.

 

Credence sta attento a non toccare il ciondolo a mani nude, lo tiene sempre nascosto sotto la camicia con il colletto ben chiuso fino all’ultimo bottone.

Gli prudono le mani perché vorrebbe toccarlo, baciarlo, impararne gli spigoli a memoria e chiamare Mr Graves in ogni momento.

Euforico com’era quando gliel’aveva regalato, non aveva neanche chiesto come fosse possibile che Mr Graves sentisse il suo tocco sul ciondolo e ora un po’ se ne preoccupa, perché se non funzionasse gli si spezzerebbe il cuore. D’altra parte però, si fida di lui e ha l’impressione che non gli mentirebbe.

 

Un pomeriggio, parecchi giorni dopo il loro ultimo incontro, Credence riesce a finire il lavoro in chiesa molto prima del solito. È solo metà pomeriggio e Mary Lou è fuori a fare opera di proselitismo o chissà che altro e Credence, con il cuore che batte, tocca finalmente il ciondolo con la punta delle dita, poi subito con tutta la mano stringendolo bene contro il palmo, trattenendosi dal poggiarselo sulla guancia.

In men che non si dica è fuori dalla chiesa, sulla stessa panchina dove si sono incontrati la prima volta.

Si guarda attorno con le mani che gli formicolano per l’eccitazione e quasi teme di stare per svenire di nuovo.

“Finalmente, temevo avessi deciso di liberarti del ciondolo e di me.” La voce dietro di sé lo fa sobbalzare e prima di poter ragionare, Credence si getta tra le braccia di Mr Graves.

Quanto gli era mancata la sua voce.

L’abbraccio è insicuro all’inizio e Credence si prepara ad essere spinto via. Dopo un attimo però, le braccia attorno a lui si stringono sicure e una mano sale ad accarezzarlo sulla nuca, facendogli venire un brivido. Credence chiude gli occhi e prega che l’altro non senta il rimbombare sordo del proprio cuore impazzito.

“Ciao, Credence.” Sussurra contro i suoi capelli corti, “Stai bene?”

Annuisce, senza trovare la voce, rimanendo fermo.

“Allora, ti sono solo mancato?”

Annuisce di nuovo e questa volta si costringe a spostarsi per guardarlo. Mr Graves sta sorridendo, non è infastidito. La sua espressione è dolce, rassicurante, una meraviglia nuova. Credence nota anche il lieve rossore sulle sue guance.

“Buongiorno, Mr Graves. Mi dispiace non averla chiamata prima, ma mia madre è stata-“ Si interrompe prima di poter dire _un demonio_ , “Mi ha dato molto da fare. Mi dispiace.”

“Niente scuse, sono vietate quando sei con me, ricordi?” Sorride, “Temevo solo avessi trovato qualcun altro con cui fare merenda a base di mele caramellate.”

Scuote la testa, “Nessuno, soltanto lei.”

“Bene, perché mi sarebbe dispiaciuto.” Gli porge il braccio e sorride, “Andiamo?”

 

Mentre camminano Credence alza gli occhi sul suo viso.

“Avrei voluto rivederla appena l’ho salutata quel giorno. Non mi piace dover aspettare così tanto.”

Mr Graves accarezza la sua mano, “Va tutto bene. Ora sono qui.”

Credence sente il bisogno di abbracciarlo di nuovo.

 

Il piccolo chiosco all’angolo della strada vende bevande calde, frutta ricoperta di cioccolato e mele caramellate.

Credence osserva a bocca aperta i dolci esposti, invitanti e dai colori accesi.

“Scegli quello che vuoi.” La voce gentile di Mr Graves lo risveglia dalla sua contemplazione.

“Uhm… Questa!” Esclama dopo aver adocchiato la mela più rossa e scintillante.

Mr Graves ne sceglie una per sé e paga per entrambe.

Si incamminano verso un piccolo parco vicino, fermandosi su una panchina lontano dal trambusto della città. Sembra quasi di essere in un altro luogo, fuori dal caos molesto di New York e dal vociare costante di passanti, venditori e bambini agitati. Credence prende un respiro profondo, rilassando le spalle.

Quando assaggia la mela, rimane strabiliato dalla dolcezza e dal sapore ricco del frutto ricoperto di zucchero, “Mr Graves… È buonissima!” Esclama dopo il primo morso.

“Immaginavo ti sarebbe piaciuta.” Sorride e lo guarda attentamente, “Sembri avere un debole per i dolci.”

“Forse perché non ne ho mai mangiati prima. Li sto provando grazie a lei.” Si lecca le labbra sporche di zucchero.

“Mai mangiati prima? Intendi nemmeno una volta?” Lo guarda, confuso.

“No. I dolci sono molto costosi e mia madre non ne compra.” Tutt’a un tratto non vuole più mentire, “In realtà non è la mia vera madre.”

Con sua sorpresa, Mr Graves sorride, “Lo immaginavo.”

Prima che possa chiedere il perchè, come faceva a saperlo, Mr Graves aggiunge, “Con me puoi mangiare tutti i dolci che desideri. Possiamo provarne di nuovi fin quando avrai scelto il tuo preferito.”

“Penso sia la cioccolata.” Dice subito. Quella prima barretta di cioccolato trovata come un dono del cielo sembra ancora più dolce, ora che è un ricordo. E poi la cioccolata calda, con tanto di panna, offertagli da Mr Graves la prima volta che si sono visti.

Sì, è decisamente la sua preferita.

Mr Graves si apre in un sorriso luminoso, “Un’ottima scelta, ragazzo mio. A proposito di questo, ho una confessione da farti.”

“Mh?”

“Sai quando hai trovato quella barretta di cioccolato e poi quel lecca-lecca, per strada?”

Credence sbarra gli occhi, terrorizzato. Oh dio, Mr Graves l’ha visto _rubare_. Di colpo si sente nauseato.

“L-lei come fa a saperlo?”

“Le ho lasciate io per te.” Sorride dolcemente, “Come ricorderai, ancora non ci conoscevamo, ma io sapevo già chi fossi, e mentre cercavo un modo per avvicinarti, mi è venuta quest’idea di fare qualcosa per te. Sembravi così stanco, ed eri così magro, avrei voluto darti una tavola intera ricoperta di cibo, ma ho cominciato con qualcosa di piccolo, per vedere come reagivi.”

Credence è senza parole, completamente, “Lei…”

“So che è stato poco rispettoso, perché non mi ero ancora presentato e ho fatto in modo che non mi vedessi per quel periodo, ma ero spinto dall’idea di darti qualcosa di piacevole, per quanto effimero.” Alza le spalle, scusandosi, “Mi dispiace averlo tenuto segreto fino ad ora, puoi perdon-“

Credence non lo lascia finire e gli getta le braccia al collo. Lo abbraccia con entusiasmo, stringendo forte e non gli importa se non gli ha chiesto il permesso di farlo, deve mostrargli quanto è grato.

“Credence.” Sussurra lui, sorpreso.

“Lei non ha idea di quanto significhi per me, Mr Graves.” Fa di tutto per mandare giù il groppo di lacrime che minaccia di farlo piangere di gratitudine, “Grazie. Erano buonissimi. La cioccolata è piaciuta tanto anche agli altri bambini.”

“L’hai divisa?” Mr Graves lo sposta per guardarlo in viso.

“A-avevano fame. Abbiamo tutti sempre fame e loro sono più piccoli di me, e per chi è più piccolo è più dura resistere. Ne ho dato un quadrato ad ognuno. Le dispiace? Le assicuro che è piaciuta a tutti.” Si aggrappa alla manica del suo completo per tentare di rassicurarlo.

“Oh, ragazzo mio.” Mr Graves sorride e gli accarezza il viso con una mano, “Sei sorprendente.”

“Non è arrabbiato?”

“Arrabbiato? No, come potrei? Non solo hai apprezzato i miei regali, ma sei stato così generoso e premuroso da offrirli ad altri che li hanno apprezzati quanto te. Dovrebbero esserci più persone come te al mondo.”

Credence alza le spalle, imbarazzato.

“Ma, Mr Graves…” Gli viene in mente, “Come faceva a sapere che proprio io avrei preso quei dolci? E se li avesse presi qualcun altro?”

“Nessuno avrebbe potuto, perché avevo fatto in modo che solo tu li potessi vedere.” Dice, e prende un respiro, “Credence, questo forse sarà difficile da capire, ma vedi, io sono un mago. So usare la magia, e avevo usato un incantesimo che rendeva quegli oggetti visibili solo a te.”

Mr Graves finisce di parlare e Credence lo fissa, ad occhi sbarrati.

“M-ma la magia non esiste.”

“Esiste, ed è meravigliosa.” Lo interrompe dolcemente, prendendo una sua mano tra le sue. Credence ne è grato, il tocco lo aiuta a ragionare.

“Ma la _stregoneria_ è sbagliata.” Sbotta, sorprendendo sé stesso.

Mr Graves non si lascia impressionare e continua con il suo tono dolce.

“Quella di cui parla la donna con cui vivi è stregoneria. Quella di cui parlo io è magia e somiglia a questo…”

Credence lo osserva mentre muove una mano verso il basso e dalla terra spunta un fiore che cresce, germoglia e sboccia nell’arco di pochi secondi. I petali sono di un rosa cangiante e sembra così _reale_.

“Come-”

“Magia.” Sorride, con uno scintillio negli occhi che Credence non aveva mai visto prima: è sincerità, entusiasmo, _orgoglio_. Mr Graves coglie il fiore dal terreno e glielo porge, “A te.”

Credence apre la mano libera senza davvero pensarci e il fiore ha la consistenza di un fiore reale. È senza fiato.

“Wow.” Sussurra facendo passare lo sguardo dal fiore a Mr Graves e viceversa, troppo attratto da entrambi per decidere dove fermarsi, “Mr Graves, lei è un mago.”

“Sì.” Sorride e Credence non vede il sorriso nel suo sguardo, perché sta studiando il fiore, “E ho motivo di pensare che anche tu lo sia.”

Il fiore gli cade in grembo.

“C-cosa?”

Mr Graves accarezza la mano tra le sue.

“Settimane fa sono passato per caso di fronte alla chiesa. Ho percepito della magia, e di solito in quella zona non ce n’è, non dovrebbero esserci maghi che la utilizzano.” Spiega, “Ho dato un’occhiata, perché controllare queste cose fa parte del mio lavoro, e ho visto te. All’inizio non ero sicuro. Vedi, pensavo di trovare un bambino, perché quando si è molto piccolo non si sa ancora come gestire la propria magia ed è normale avere qualche incidente.” Sorride, “Invece ho trovato te. Pensavo di essermi sbagliato, così ho continuato a seguirti e tenerti d’occhio per un po’ e con il passare del tempo mi sono, uhm, si può dire affezionato, credo. Per questo ti ho lasciato quei dolci.” Si schiarisce la voce, “E poi ho avuto la conferma che la magia fosse la tua quando ti ho toccato, dopo che eri svenuto. Ti stavo controllando, come quasi ogni giorno e sei caduto a terra, così ho fatto l’unica cosa che c’era da fare, ho smesso di nascondermi e ho provato ad aiutarti e quando ti ho toccato ho sentito la tua magia.”

Rimane in silenzio, ma non smette di accarezzarlo sulla mano.

“Io… Non so cosa dire. Sembra così surreale.” Mormora.

“Lo capisco, dev’essere strano. Io sono nato sapendo di essere un mago. Capisco che il tuo caso sia molto più difficile da digerire.” Annuisce, comprensivo, “Ma ti assicuro, Credence, che c’è della magia in te e ti aiuterò a tirarla fuori.”

“Lo farebbe?”

“Certamente. Io ti ho scoperto, io ti sto dando tutte queste nuove informazioni, tocca a me aiutarti a capire cosa fare ora.” Sorride, come se non gli avesse appena detto che _la maglia esiste e_  che lui lo aiuterà ad usarla.

“E se non dovessi riuscirci?” Domanda, immediatamente spaventato.

“Sono sicuro che ci riuscirai.” Gli stringe la mano, “Ascolta, voglio che ripensi al tuo passato. Ci sono state delle volte in cui attorno a te sono successe delle cose strane? Cose apparentemente inspiegabili?”

Credence alza un sopracciglio, non capendo cosa c’entri questo, ora.

“Di che genere?”

“Per esempio desiderare ardentemente una cosa e vederla succedere di conseguenza. Oppure far prendere fuoco a qualcosa senza che tu stesso abbia acceso quel fuoco, cose simili.”

“Uhm… Spesso le luci vicino a me fanno cose strane.” Gli viene in mente, “Soprattutto se sono arrabbiato o mi sento male. Una volta ho rotto uno specchio… Guardandolo.”

Mr Graves gli regala un sorriso enorme, “Ne ero certo. Significa che c’è della magia in te, ma che non sai come utilizzarla.”

“Quindi, io…” Non riesce a finire la frase.

“Ebbene, sei un mago, Credence.”

Credence si aggrappa con tutto sé stesso al tocco sulla sua mano e sorride così tanto che gli fanno male le guance.

 

Il resto del pomeriggio passa con Credence che fa domande su domande riguardo la magia e Mr Graves che è sempre più che entusiasta nel rispondere.

Credence ha lo stomaco chiuso per l’agitazione improvvisa, ma Mr Graves gli chiede di mangiare la mela caramellata e non può dirgli di no.

È buonissima e gli si scioglie in bocca, e paradossalmente non gli fa più male lo stomaco per colpa della tensione, anzi si rilassa gustando la merenda.

Inoltre, forse è una sua impressione, ma gli sembra che oggi Mr Graves non riesca a staccare gli occhi dal suo viso e specialmente… Dalla sua bocca. Potrebbe essere per via del caramello che gli si attacca alle labbra screpolate, che non riesce a raggiungere con la lingua? Si sente un imbranato, ma Mr Graves non sembra infastidito, anzi il contrario. Per evitare altri pasticci con il caramello –come strozzarsi mentre si dimentica di respirare perché troppo occupato a guardare Mr Graves che, finita la mela, si lecca la punta di un dito sporco di zucchero,- prova a leccarlo direttamente dalla mela, invece che morderla.

Quando alza di nuovo lo sguardo sull’uomo, lo trova intendo a guardarlo, le labbra dischiuse e lo sguardo leggermente appannato.

“Mr Graves?”

Lui torna in sé, si schiarisce la voce e accavalla le gambe fasciate nel completo elegante. “Sì?”

“Grazie per tutto quello che sta facendo per me.”

“Credence, tu fai altrettanto per me.” Fa un sorriso dolce.

“Non è vero, lei mi offre da mangiare, mi porta in posti bellissimi e mi mostra che la magia esiste. E io, invece?” Non ha idea del perché gli sia uscito tutto questo dalle labbra, ma ormai è tardi.

“Tu? Tu mi stai dando un motivo per arrivare alla fine della settimana e a quella dopo ancora. Credence, sei molto di più di quello che pensi. Vorrei potessi capirlo.” Ribatte subito.

“Ma…” Non sa come finire la frase, Mr Graves continua al posto suo.

“Sei un ragazzo speciale, molto speciale. Sei intelligente, sveglio e sai badare a te stesso nonostante tu abbia chiaramente una vita poco facile.” Il suo tono si fa più dolce, “E sei interessante e sempre così educato. Si vede che hai un cuore grande, che ascolti le persone e presti loro tutta la tua attenzione e tutto ciò che hai. Io cosa faccio, invece? Mi limito a pagare per offrirti qualcosa di bello, un assaggio di quello che dovresti avere, secondo me, e di quello che vorrei poterti dare.”

Fa una pausa, si passa una mano tra i capelli. Una ciocca scappa dalla pettinatura sempre perfetta.

Credence riesce solo a sporgersi appena verso di lui, senza parole, la mela dimenticata con il caramello che gli si scioglie tra le dita.

Mr Graves sembra voler aggiungere altro, ma fa un respiro profondo. Accarezza la sua mano delicatamente, si sporge a sua volta verso di lui e sussurra, “Forse solo baciandoti potrei farti capire quanto sei speciale per me.”

Credence spalanca gli occhi e si porta una mano alle labbra, come fosse già successo.

“Lo faccia.” Sussurra sorprendendo entrambi.

Se la magia esiste, perché lui non dovrebbe baciarlo?

Credence riesce a sentire il suo respiro sulla propria guancia. Mr Graves sussurra qualcosa che Credence non capisce e sta per chiedergli di ripetere, ma i suoi pensieri sono spenti dalle labbra che si posano sulle sue.

Lo bacia con cautela, come avesse paura di spingersi troppo in là. Credence si aggrappa alle sue spalle, sopraffatto da quanto un contatto così lieve lo faccia sentire come se stesse per volare via.

Si lascia scappare un gemito basso quando sente la sua lingua nella propria bocca. Mr Graves porta entrambe le mani sul suo viso, “Credence, dolce Credence.” Sussurra sulle sue labbra, “Non sai da quanto aspettavo di farlo.”

Poggia la fronte contro la sua e apre gli occhi. Mr Graves lo guarda con un’aria così dolce e affettuosa che Credence sente il bisogno di nascondere il viso nel suo collo, è tutto troppo forte.

Mr Graves lo lascia spostarsi e lo accarezza sulla nuca.

“Tutto bene?” Sussurra.

Annuisce subito.

“Più che bene.” Sussurra, “So che questo è sbagliato, io non dovrei… è un peccato, ma lei mi fa sentire bene.”

“Un peccato?” Le sue mani scivolano sulle sue spalle e si scosta per poterlo guardare, “Non devi dare retta a tutto quello che dice un libro scritto secoli fa e passato per chissà quanti rimaneggiamenti.”

Questo lo fa ridere, nonostante la preoccupazione.

“Ma lei è un uomo, è- non si può.” Insiste, senza riuscire a spiegarsi.

“Si può ed è del tutto normale. So che la legge non lo accetta, ma non puoi lasciare che una cosa del genere fermi quello che vuoi così profondamente.” Mr Graves lo guarda dritto negli occhi, sottolineando le proprie parole con delle carezze, “Non è sbagliato. Tu non sei sbagliato. Sei perfetto, Credence.”

Deve chiudere gli occhi, sorridendo nonostante le farfalle nello stomaco.

“E quando sorridi sei ancora più bello.”

Credence nasconde il viso bollente nel suo collo.

 

 

 

**+1.**

 

Percival non si sentiva così leggero da anni.

Soprattutto, non si sentiva così profondamente infatuato da qualcuno da tanto tempo, non saprebbe nemmeno dire quando è stata l’ultima volta.

Tra il lavoro, la vita e il poco tempo a disposizione per conoscere qualcuno, instaurare una relazione non era nelle sue priorità da anni.

Credence ha cambiato tutto.

Incontrarlo era stato un caso, ma continuare a guardarlo, spiarlo, cercarlo, e poi parlargli e ascoltarlo, quello è stato tutto intenzionale e quanto impegno ci ha messo, quanto tempo gli sta dedicando. Se si ferma a rifletterci, è sconvolto da se stesso, ormai si era abituato a pensarsi dedito al duecento per cento al proprio lavoro e al non avere sentimenti, esattamente come credono i suoi colleghi.

Poi ha percepito la magia di Credence e non è più stato così. Le sue priorità sono state stravolte da un giorno all’altro.

Adesso riesce solo a pensare a lui, tutto il giorno, ogni giorno. Si chiede se sta bene, se sarà riuscito a mangiare abbastanza (sa la risposta, purtroppo, senza aver bisogno di controllare), si chiede a cosa pensa, se pensa a lui.

Non ha idea di cosa sia quello che sente per il ragazzo e fa di tutto per impedirsi di fermarsi ad analizzarlo. Forse una cotta, forse è ossessionato dalle sue belle labbra gonfie e screpolate, forse è solo un morboso istinto di protezione che gli fa sperare di poter essere sempre con lui, di poterlo tenere al caldo, di vederlo sorridere, di farlo stare bene.

Forse è tutto questo e altro ancora.

 

È già buio da qualche ora quando rientra dal lavoro. Non è una novità e non ci fa neanche più caso, anzi lavorare è una benedizione di questi tempi. Gli tiene la mente occupata.

Non c’è più nessuno sveglio, le strade sono deserte.

Percival si materializza nel solito punto, a due passi da casa.

Si è appena chiuso la porta alle spalle quando sente Credence chiamarlo tramite il ciondolo che gli ha regalato.

Si blocca con una mano ancora sulla maniglia, senza fiato per la fitta di dolore e disperazione che lo colpisce al petto. Ha incantato il ciondolo di modo che quando Credence lo toccasse, Percival potesse sentire le sue emozioni.

Si smaterializza immediatamente.

 

Appena riappare in un vicolo a due passi dalla chiesa, si dirige verso l’edificio minaccioso, a falcate sicure, la gola chiusa dalla preoccupazione. Con una mano è pronto ad afferrare la bacchetta e allontanare qualsiasi pericolo da Credence, che sia quel mostro di donna, o qualsiasi altra cosa.

Sa che non dovrebbe essere qui, pronto a sfoderare la propria magia in un quartiere di no-maj, ma non gli potrebbe importare di meno. Credence sta soffrendo e ha chiamato _lui_ , il resto è secondario.

Sta per aprire il portone della chiesa quando quello si apre da solo.

Ne esce Credence e Percival ringrazia il cielo perché sta bene, è in piedi. Poi si rende conto che Credence non sta bene.

“M-Mr G-Graves…” Sussurra mentre dei brividi lo scuotono, e cade contro il suo petto, “Mi aiuti.”

Percival lo avvolge subito con un braccio, con l‘altra mano chiude il portone con la magia, facendolo rimbombare nella notte, e lo chiude a chiave.

Prende una decisione.

“Credence, chiudi gli occhi e tieniti a me più forte che puoi, d’accordo?” Sussurra avvolgendolo anche con l’altro braccio.

Credence ha uno spasmo di… dolore sembra, ma chiude gli occhi, nasconde il viso contro al suo petto e annuisce. Percival si smaterializza immediatamente.

 

Lo tiene stretto a sé una volta essersi rimaterializzati nel centro del suo salotto. Lo sente tremare e lo accarezza dietro al collo, cercando di tranquillizzarlo.

“Eccoci, va tutto bene. Sei al sicuro.” Sussurra tra i suoi capelli, “Puoi aprire gli occhi se vuoi.”

Credence trema come una foglia e ha un conato quando apre gli occhi, subito li richiude e si porta una mano alla bocca.

“Se ti senti male non c’è problema.” Lo rassicura subito, “Guarda un punto fisso, cerca di concentrarti su qualcosa-“ Credence alza gli occhi su di lui e mantiene il suo sguardo, “Esatto così, bravo. Di solito aiuta. Quando ti senti meglio prova a guardarti attorno, ma non c’è fretta. Intanto fai dei respiri profondi.” Lo fa lui stesso, e Credence cerca di imitarlo e con fatica, lentamente ci riesce. Percival sente la sua presa ferrea rilassarsi poco a poco, fin quando il ragazzo gli si accascia contro, sfinito.

“Ti tengo io.” Lo avvolge di nuovo con le braccia e lo porta a sedere sul divano di pelle scura, al centro della stanza. Lo fa sedere e nota che Credence non si appoggia allo schienale, nonostante sia tremante e chiaramente stanco.

“Bravissimo, così. Ti prendo un bicchiere-“ Fa per allontanarsi, ma immediatamente Credence gli stringe una mano attorno al polso, guardandolo con gli occhi sbarrati.

“Non mi lasci.”

“Non ti lascio.” Lo rassicura subito, sedendosi al suo fianco e al diavolo il bicchiere d’acqua, “Sono qui, non vado da nessuna parte. Va tutto bene.”

Gli sussurra parole di conforto accompagnandole a carezze leggere sul suo viso e tra i suoi capelli, e per un po’ rimangono in questa stasi.

Poi si accorge che Credence sta piangendo in silenzio, piegato su sé stesso.

“No, no, _no_ , Credence, ehi.” Sussurra e cerca di fargli girare il viso verso di sè, “Va tutto bene adesso. Sei al sicuro. Riesci a dirmi cos’è successo?”

Il ragazzo ci mette un po’ per riuscire a parlare e quando lo fa è confuso, lascia le frasi a metà e Percival è più preoccupato di prima.

“Lei mi ha- Avevo pensato che potevo portarle qualcosa, visto che lei è sempre così gentile con me, mi offre sempre da mangiare e per una volta volevo ricambiare ed essere io a portare qualcosa a lei, ma… Sono stato uno stupido, lo sono sempre e… Mi ha scoperto, gli ha trovati e ha detto che sono un ladro, che ho peccato a rubare, ma- ma non l’ho fatto, non lo farei mai!” Due grosse lacrime gli scappano dagli occhi e un singhiozzo violento lo scuote da capo a piedi, “Mi dispiace tanto.”

Percival prende un respiro e cerca di mantenere la calma. Mette una mano sulla sua, trovandola gelida e tremante, “Credence, ho paura di non capire. Chi ti ha fatto del male? Respira e quando sei pronto prova a raccontarmelo di nuovo.”

Credence si volta a guardarlo finalmente e Percival lo trova ferito e _stanco_.

“Volevo portarle un regalo. Qualcosa di speciale da mangiare, visto che lei mi compra sempre qualcosa.” Gli fa un piccolo sorriso che cozza con il suo viso rigato dalle lacrime e Percival sente il petto stringersi, “Ma non avevo soldi per comprare niente, allora ho pensato che potevo lavorare per avere in cambio quello che volevo. C’è una pasticceria con un signore che è sempre gentile con me e le mie sorelle, ho chiesto a lui e ha accettato di darmi una confezione di biscotti in cambio di una settimana di lavoro.”

Percival è a bocca aperta. Credence continua.

“Ho lavorato e ha mantenuto la promessa, oggi era l’ultimo giorno e alla fine della giornata mi ha dato i miei biscotti.” Credence alza lo sguardo su di lui prima di continuare, “A casa li ho nascosti dove mia- dove _lei_ non trova mai quello che nascondo. Ma non ha funzionato, non so come li ha trovati, deve avermi spiato.”

Credence si alza e con grande sconcerto di Percival inizia a togliersi la giacca e poi ad aprirsi la camicia.

“Credence, cosa-”

“Ha detto che sono un ladro.” Lo interrompe guardando per terra, “Mi ha punito e io non volevo chiamarla, non volevo disturbarla, è notte, è tardi, m-ma mi sentivo così male, continuavo a pensare che se lei fosse stato con me avrebbe saputo come farmi stare meglio, come fa sempre, e non sono riuscito a fermarmi e ho toccato il ciondolo… Mi dispiace tanto Mr Graves, mi scusi.”

A quel punto Credence si sfila la camicia e Percival vede che è piena di macchie rosso scuro, sulla schiena.

Scatta in piedi, “Credence, dio.” Gli prende il viso tra le mani e si rende conto di stare tremando quanto lui, “Non è stata colpa tua, hai fatto bene a chiamarmi, grazie, grazie per averlo fatto.”

Credence gli si scioglie contro, nascondendo il viso nel suo collo e Percival deve ricordarsi che non può abbracciarlo o lo farebbe urlare di dolore.

“Sei stato bravissimo, coraggioso e responsabile.” Si rende conto di starlo baciando tra i capelli. Cerca di calmarsi, “Puoi lasciarmi vedere? Non ti faccio male.”

“Lo so.” Arriva subito la risposta. Credence si scosta e si gira lentamente.

A Percival gira la testa. I segni sono orribili, alcuni più profondi di altri, coprono quasi tutta la superficie della sua schiena.

“Che cosa- che cos’è? Una…”

“Cintura.”

Percival chiude gli occhi e deglutisce.

“Ascoltami, Credence.” Dice, “Posso farti stare subito meglio e penso che non ti rimarranno nemmeno dei segni. Ho bisogno del tuo permesso.”

“Ce l’ha.” Volta appena il viso sopra la propria spalla e nonostante tutto quel sangue e quei disegni orrendi che deturpano la sua schiena, o forse proprio per quelli, Percival non può che pensare che sia bellissimo.

Lo fa riaccomodare sul divano e gli si siede vicino. Lo fa girare con la schiena verso di lui.

“Bene. Fermo adesso. Non farà alcun male, ma fermami se qualcosa non va.”

Appena annuisce, Percival prende la propria bacchetta e inizia il lavoro.

Al primo tocco di magia, Credence sobbalza, ma rimane in silenzio e il più fermo possibile.

Lavora per diverso tempo, anche se non saprebbe dire se per una decina di minuti o più di mezz’ora. Comincia dai tagli più superficiali, più veloci da rimarginare. Quando comincia con uno di quelli più profondi, Credence ha uno spasmo. Percival smette immeditamente.

“Ti ho fatto male?”

“No, è solo…” Si ferma per pensarci, “Strano. Che cosa sta usando?”

“La mia magia.”

“Oh. Va bene, continui.”

Percival ricomincia, questa volta tenendo la mano libera sul braccio magro del ragazzo, accarezzandolo per tentare di distrarlo, semmai la sensazione fosse poco piacevole. Sembra funzionare, perché si rilassa appena e non lo interrompe più.

Quando ha finito, poggia la bacchetta sul tavolino e ricomincia a respirare, “Ecco fatto.” Sussurra e senza pensarci, si sporge a baciarlo tra le scapole. Credence si lascia sfuggire un suono di sorpresa e inarca appena la schiena.

“Come ti senti?”

Il ragazzo si volta completamente verso di lui e lo guarda con un’espressione di meraviglia, “Mi sento bene. Non sento più nulla.”

Percival sorride, grato, sollevato e lo accarezza di nuovo sul viso. Sembra non riuscire a smettere di toccarlo.

“Ne sono felice, non avresti nemmeno dovuto subire quello schifo.” Sibila tra i denti e Credence incassa la testa tra le spalle.

“Mi dispiace abbia dovuto vederlo.”

“No, non intendevo questo.” Gli prende le mani e le stringe, portandosele poi alle labbra per baciarne il dorso. Credence arrossisce seguendo i suoi movimenti. “Intendevo dire che non te lo meritavi. E poi per colpa mia- mi dispiace così tanto.”

“Non è stata colpa sua.” Lo interrompe Credence, mantenedo il suo sguardo. “Nemmeno mia. È solo che mia- _quella donna_ mi odia.”

“E io odio lei per quello che ti fa passare.” Chiude gli occhi e prende una decisione, “Stanotte rimani qui. Domani penseremo ad un modo per risolvere la cosa, ma stanotte rimani qui, non c’è modo che io ti faccia tornare da quel mostro.”

Credence lo guarda, gli occhi che si riempiono di nuovo di lacrime e gli getta le braccia al collo. Nella foga gli finisce praticamente in braccio e _solo ora_ Percival si rende davvero conto che Credence è a petto nudo. Tra le sue braccia.

“Va tutto bene.” È l’unica cosa che gli esce, i suoi pensieri rallentati dall’improvviso contatto della coscia di Credence sulle proprie e il resto del suo corpo stretto addosso.

“Lei è così buono con me, Mr Graves. Mi fa sempre stare bene.” Sussurra al suo orecchio e dannazione, Percival deve mordersi il labbro per non dire niente di sconveniente, “La ringrazio.”

“Figurati, ragazzo mio, è il minimo che possa fare.” Si schiarisce la voce e cerca di scostarselo gentilmente di dosso prima che la sua coscia sfreghi ulteriormente sul principio di erezione che Percival sta cercando di nascondere, “Sei, uhm- Vado a prenderti qualcosa da mettere, non voglio che prendi freddo.”

Prima di avere una risposta si alza e praticamente corre in camera da letto.

Percival Graves non è scappato di fronte ai maghi più pericolosi del mondo, non è scappato di fronte ai pericoli e alle innumerevoli difficoltà che la vita si è divertita a lanciare sul suo cammino, ma è scappato di fronte al sorriso dolce, alle guance arrossate e allo sguardo di totale sottomissione di Credence Barebone mezzo nudo nel proprio salotto.

Si appoggia all’anta dell’armadio.

“…Cazzo.”

 

Ci mette più del dovuto a tornare dal suo ospite. I tentativi di calmarsi sono serviti a poco e appena torna in soggiorno e vede che Credence non si è quasi mosso, è seduto composto sul divano scuro che fa risaltare ancora di più la sua pelle pallida, Percival fatica a deglutire.

“Mr Graves, ha una casa bellissima.” Sussurra lui, guardandosi attorno affascinato, lo sguardo che si sofferma sul camino, sulla libreria che copre un’intera parete e sulla poltrona vicino alla finestra.

“Sono felice ti piaccia.” Sorride, “Da quella parte c’è la cucina e il bagno è di là, la prima porta sulla destra. Ovviamente sei libero di andare dove vuoi.”

Credence annuisce, luminoso. Percival si ritrova a guardare il suo petto ancora nudo, e nota come le costole si vedono bene sotto la pelle pallida. Nota anche la leggera peluria nera che lo scurisce tra i capezzoli rosa e si impone di distogliere lo sguardo e smettere di pensarci. 

“Ecco, puoi metterti questo.” Sorridere e gli porge il suo pigiama che è ha recuperato in camera, “Dovrebbe starti.”

Credence si alza subito per prenderlo e accarezza la stoffa morbida con le mani, quasi incantato, “È morbidissimo- Mr Graves, posso dormire con i miei vestiti, non c’è bisogno.”

“Non se ne parla, anzi, con il tuo permesso vorrei liberarmi di quella camicia e non vederla più.” Aggiunge, recuperandola dal pavimento.

Credence annuisce, poi si ferma di colpo, “No, non posso tornare senza.”

“Nessun problema, domattina te ne darò una delle mie, bianca come questa, così non se ne accorgerà nessuno.” Dice e alza un dito sulle labbra di Credence appena fa per ribattere, “Non è un problema, voglio farlo. Averne una di meno non farà nessuna differenza, anzi sono felice di darla a te.”

Più che felice, se deve dirla tutta. L’idea di vedere Credence nei propri vestiti lo manda in confusione.

“Grazie, Mr Graves.” Credence sorride timidamente da sotto le ciglia lunghe e sorprende Percival –di nuovo,- infilandosi la camicia del suo pigiama e per un attimo Percival teme che stia per spogliarsi del tutto lì davanti a lui. Grazie al cielo si limita alla camicia, in cui affonda il viso e arrossisce.

“Ha il suo profumo.”

Se continua così Percival non arriverà mai alla mattina senza fare qualcosa di molto compromettente.

Sorride e cerca di cambiare argomento, “Vieni, ti mostro la camera da letto.”

Credence lo segue e gli scappa un’esclamazione di sorpresa quando vede la stanza.

“È grandissima.”

Percival si chiede dove viva esattamente, perché è una camera di medie dimensioni, del tutto nella norma.

Credence fa un passo verso il letto, “Da che lato posso dormire?”

“Dove preferisci.”

“Intendo…” Arrossisce, guardando tutto tranne che lui, “Lei da che lato dorme?”

“A destra.” Deglutisce, “Ma dormirò sul divano stanotte, così tu puoi stare qui.”

“Oh.” Sussurra, abbassando lo sguardo, “Pensavo…”

“Sì?”

“Pensavo potessi dormire con lei.” La voce piccola piccola, le mani strette l’una nell’altra, mentre si morde il labbro, “Non importa, mi scusi. È stato stupido.”

Percival fa un passo verso di lui.

“Credence, vuoi che io rimanga?”

“Solo se non le dispiace.”

“Al contrario. Anche se sarà molto difficile tenermi dalla mia parte del letto e cercare di non passare la notte a riempirti di baci.”

Credence diventa bordeaux in un attimo, spalancando gli occhi quasi comicamente, “Ah- oh…”

Percival sorride e gli risparmia ulteriore imbarazzo mandandolo in bagno a cambiarsi e rinfrescarsi, assicurandogli che può usare tutta l’acqua calda che vuole e fare con calma.

 

Quando Credence torna e gli dà il cambio, Percival fa tutto con troppa fretta, impaziente di tornare da lui e non volendo in ogni caso lasciarlo solo.

Lo trova seduto a gambe incrociate sul lato _destro_ del letto e quando Credence alza lo sguardo, sgrana gli occhi.

“Posso stare qui?”

Percival si siede dalla parte opposta, “Certo che puoi.”

Appena annuisce Credence si infila sotto le coperte morbide e ecco, Percival vorrebbe avere una macchina fotografica a portata di mano per immortalare questo momento: Credence nel suo letto, _dal suo lato del letto_ , letteralmente dove dorme ogni notte, appoggiato al suo cuscino, con addosso il suo pigiama, che si fida totalmente di lui e ha espressamente chiesto di poter dormire con lui.

 _Dormire_ , si ricorda Percival, e nient’altro, non intende sconvolgerlo. Per quanto lo desideri, spaventarlo con la foga del proprio desiderio non è nei suoi piani, per il momento.

Deve solo resistere una notte, che sarà mai?

 

È molto, molto, _molto_ difficile, come scopre quasi da subito.

Una volta essersi infilato sotto le coperte, Percival fa ben attenzione a tenere le distanze.

“Pronto per dormire?”

Credence sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma poi abbassa lo sguardo e annuisce.

“Credence, sai che se c’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi, puoi farlo. Ti ascolto.” Sorride dolcemente.

“Uhm, io…” Lo guarda e arrossisce, “Posso darle un bacio?”

Percival lo guarda, incantato dal suo leggero broncio preoccupato e annuisce senza riuscire a dire nulla.

Credence si apre in un sorriso e gli si avvicina. Percival lo guarda leccarsi le labbra, ipnotizzato. Credence si sporge verso di lui e gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia, dolce.

“Posso dartene uno io, ora?” Sussurra, guardandogli le labbra.

Credence annuisce senza indugio, e Percival porta una mano sulla sua nuca, se lo tira appena più vicino e lo bacia lentamente sulle labbra. È solo un tocco, una carezza.

Credence geme di sorpresa, un suono che finisce dritto tra le gambe di Percival, e deve ricordarsi di fare piano. Lo bacia lentamente, accarezzandolo dietro l’orecchio con il pollice e sentendo il suo respiro spezzarsi quando gli lecca le labbra.

“M-Mr Graves.” Sospira nel bacio.

“Sì?”

“Ancora.”

Al diavolo tutto, Percival sposta la mano dai suoi capelli al centro della sua schiena, ai suoi fianchi, circondandolo e portando tutto il suo corpo contro di sé. Credence geme nella sua bocca e lui stesso è parecchio destabilizzato dal sentire la sua erezione contro di sé.

“Credence.” Sussurra, scendendo a baciarlo sul lato del collo, “Credence.”

Il ragazzo è disperato contro di lui, lo sente. Gli si aggrappa alle spalle e alla camicia come se ne andasse della sua vita, lo tiene stretto, porta una gamba sopra le sue, finendo per metà sopra di lui. Percival finisce il lavoro, portandolo del tutto sopra di sé. Gli mette una mano sul viso e gli fa appoggiare la fronte alla propria.

“Ehi.” Sussurra, rendendosi conto di essere senza fiato, “Ho bisogno che mi dici che cosa vuoi. Non voglio farti del male o costringerti a fare qualcosa.”

Credence in risposta lo bacia con vigore.

Percival fa un suono sofferente e cerca di farlo stare fermo, “Credence, dio, così rendi tutto più difficile.”

“Mi scusi, mi scusi.” Smette subito e Percival si dà dell’idiota. Si affretta ad accarezzarlo sul viso.

“No, shh, non volevo dire niente di male.” Lo rassicura, “Intendevo che se mi baci non capisco più niente, perché vorrei solo continuare a farlo per ore.”

“…Oh.” Arrossisce. “Okay.”

Percival lo bacia su una mano, “Ho bisogno che mi dici se vuoi fermarti, se faccio qualcosa che non va bene o che non ti piace, e se non vuoi fare qualcosa me lo devi dire, d’accordo?”

“Non c’è niente che non voglio che mi faccia.”

“ _Credence_.” Percival si copre il viso con una mano e lo sente ridere ed è un suono bellissimo.

“Va bene, glielo dirò.” Promette.

Percival sente le sue labbra sulla mano dietro cui ancora si nasconde e la sposta per guardarlo.

Il sorriso di Credence rende i tratti spigolosi del suo viso così morbidi e sereni.

“Sei bellissimo.”

Il ragazzo sgrana gli occhi e arrossisce. Si nasconde contro di lui e scuote la testa, “Davvero? Lo pensa?”

“Certo che sì, guardati.” Sussurra e lo accarezza dalla nuca fino alla coscia, “Bellissimo.”

Credence si agita contro di lui imbarazzato, facendolo gemere. Si ferma, alza il viso per guardarlo e Percival vede una nuova scintilla nel suo sguardo.

“Le piace se mi muovo così?” Sussurra, innocente, che cerca davvero di capire.

Percival deve mordersi il labbro, vedendolo così. Gli mette una mano tra i capelli e annuisce. Credence sorride e ci riprova, questa volta con un movimento più controllato, per cui le loro erezioni finiscono una contro l’altra.

“Ah, dio.” Percival si sporge a baciarlo e porta le mani sui suoi fianchi per aiutarlo nei movimenti. “Così. Bravo.”

Credence geme e chiude gli occhi, Percival lo sente bollente contro di sé e di colpo i vestiti sono di troppo. Infila due dita sotto l’elastico dei suoi pantaloni, _del proprio pigiama_ , si ricorda e li scosta appena.

“Posso toglierteli? È okay se non vuoi.” Sussurra ed è sorpreso di vederlo subito annuire.

“Sì, la prego.”

Percival vorrebbe dirgli che questo tono formale in questo momento lo fa andare fuori di testa, ma proprio per questo non riesce. Gli piace sentirlo così.

Gli abbassa i pantaloni e l’intimo fino a metà coscia e prima che possa fare altro, Credence fa lo stesso con lui.

Quando Percival lo riporta del tutto contro di sé per baciarlo, a entrambi scappano dei gemiti. Le loro erezioni sfregano una contro l’altra, calde e pulsanti, e Percival ha un istante in cui tutti gli altri pensieri sono azzerati, c’è soltanto questo, soltanto il corpo caldo, sinuoso e tremante di Credence sopra il suo.

“Mr G-Graves, _ah_.” Geme quando Percial lo bacia sotto all’orecchio.

“Va tutto bene? È troppo?”

“No, va bene- benissimo.” Sospira e si agita sopra di lui, “Non è abbastanza.”

In un attimo Percival lo prende per i fianchi e ribalta le posizioni. Credence lo guarda sorpreso e si lecca le labbra. È tutto rosso sul viso e sul petto, e continua ad agitarsi, probabilmente non sa nemmeno _cosa_ vuole, si rende conto Percival.

Lo bacia e porta una mano sul suo petto, alzandogli appena la camicia, scoprendo la pancia piatta e quella lieve traccia di peluria scura che porta tra le sue cosce. Percival fatica a deglutire.

“Mr Graves, per favore…” Supplica, aggrappandosi alle sue braccia.

Risponde con un bacio, “Shh, adesso ti faccio stare bene.”

Annuisce subito, guardandolo e donandosi totalmente alle sue mani.

Percival si allinea a lui e riprende a muoversi contro la sua erezione. I suoi movimenti sono più calcolati di quelli di Credence, e il ragazzo si ritrova a gemere con una mano sulla bocca.

Percival gliela fa spostare, “Fammi sentire quanto ti piace.”

Credence geme più forte per le parole e subito diventa rosso, “Mi piace tanto.”

“Sì? E questo?”

Avvolge una mano attorno alle loro erezioni, facendo scivolare bene il palmo sulla punta di Credence, completamente bagnato, per usarlo come lubrificante.

Il ragazzo ha uno spasmo e avvolge d’istinto le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, ancorandosi totalmente a lui. Si alza su un braccio per baciarlo come se ne andasse della propria vita.

“Non smetta… La prego, non smetta.” Sussurra sulle sue labbra e Percival non lo farebbe nemmeno sotto tortura.

“Non fin quando ti lasci andare.” Scende a baciarlo sul collo.

Quando lo morde sotto l’orecchio, Credence inarca la schiena, “ _Ah-h_.”

“Ci sei, sei vicino. Lasciati andare, ci sono io.” Sussurra sulla sua pelle continuando a baciarlo e morderlo piano.

Credence viene dopo svariati minuti e tanti gemiti, di colpo, senza riuscire ad avvisarlo e Percival si rende conto che probabilmente _non sapeva_ di stare per venire. Continua ad accarezzare le loro erezioni pulsanti, e Credence è tanto, è caldo e sentirlo tutto nella propria mano e contro di sé è abbastanza per mandare anche Percival oltre al limite.

Viene con un gemito basso, al quale Credence risponde abbracciandolo forte. Percival si lascia ricadere su di lui, completamente stordito dall’orgasmo.

Nella nebbia post-amplesso, Percival riesce solo a girare il viso verso Credence per guardarlo e controllare che stia bene, che non sia troppo sconvolto. Per fortuna ha un’espressione rilassata come mai prima, con le labbra dischiuse e rosse di baci, gli occhi chiusi.

Percival si gode appieno questo momento di pace profonda, cercando di imprimersi ogni dettaglio nella mente.

“Wow.” È tutto quello che esce dalle labbra del ragazzo, dopo qualche minuto, e Percival scoppia a ridere e lo bacia.

“Dolce, dolce Credence.” Sussurra, e il suo stesso sorriso si dipinge sulle labbra dell’altro.

“Non sapevo potesse essere così.” Apre gli occhi e lo guarda, “Non ne avevo idea.”

“Così come?”

“Bello.” Prova, e poi continua, “Caldo... Bagnato… Forte.”

Percival affonda la faccia nel cuscino, con un lamento, “Mi uccidi così.”

Credence ride ed è un suono così raro, Percival vorrebbe imbottigliarlo e riascoltarlo ogni notte, prima di addormentarsi.

Pulisce entrambi con un gesto veloce e ringrazia di poter usare la comodità della magia, così non deve allontanarsi dal suo corpo caldo e rilassato nemmeno per un momento.

Rimangono abbracciati a baciarsi e accarezzarsi, senza fretta, senza preoccupazioni. Percival non riesce ad averne abbastanza delle sue labbra gonfie.

“Oh!” Lo sente esclamare dopo un po’ e Credence si mette a sedere, “Quasi mi dimenticavo...”

Si alza e Percival è sorpreso dalla fitta di preoccupazione che lo percorre.

“Dove vai?”

“Ho una cosa per lei, Mr Graves.” Sorride, saltando giù dal letto, “Torno subito.”

Percival lascia il respiro che non si era reso conto di stare trattenendo e lo guarda andare di là, ancora nudo se non fosse per la camicia ormai stropicciata.

Credence torna un attimo dopo, con le mani nascoste dietro la schiena e un sorriso sulle labbra. Sale sul letto in ginocchio senza usare le mani e Percival è a tanto così dal saltargli addosso di nuovo.

Resiste solo perché Credence gli mostra cosa teneva dietro la schiena.

“Crescendo ho imparato che non posso fidarmi di nessuno in casa, così ogni volta che ho qualcosa di prezioso lo nascondo. Se è un oggetto solo, cambio il nascondiglio ogni sera. Se sono più parti, come in questo caso, li divido in posti diversi.” Spiega, e Percival non lo interrompe, perché è troppo sconvolto dall’enorme bontà che c’è in questo ragazzo. “Mary Lou ha trovato solo una parte del regalo che avevo per lei. Questi non li ha toccati. Dovevano essere di più, e si sono rotti, perché li tenevo nella tasca, mi dispiace, ma le assicuro che sono buoni.”

Finisce sorridendo e nemmeno un secondo dopo Percival lo sta baciando, sulle labbra e poi su tutto il viso, con un groppo in gola che minaccia di togliergli la voce.

“S-sono solo biscotti.” Sorride Credence divertito, mentre ancora lo sta baciando.

“Oh, Credence, ragazzo mio.” Si ferma, gli prende il viso tra le mani, “Sei così speciale.”

“Si figuri.” Alza le spalle, quasi imbarazzato da tutta quella gratitudine, “Spero le piacciano.”

Percival prende il fazzoletto di stoffa contenente i pochi –ma preziosissimi,- biscotti, dalle sue mani.

“Non ho dubbi in merito, ma direi che dobbiamo provarli immediatamente.” Ne prende uno e sorride, dando un morso.

È davvero buono, la pastafrolla è perfetta, è fragrante senza essere dura e il sapore è dolce al punto giusto.

“Devi farmi vedere dove li hai presi così posso fare i complimenti al pasticcere.” Esclama, prendendo un altro morso.

“Sono felice le piacciano.”

Gli regala un sorriso luminoso, e Percival _deve_ baciarlo, non importa che abbia la bocca piena di briciole.

“Sei così dolce.” Sussurra sulle sue labbra, “Quasi dolce quanto questi. Assaggia.”

Credence apre la bocca obbidiente, e prende un morso.

“Ma Mr Graves, è impossibile che io sia più dolce di questi.” Ribatte con un sorriso divertito, “È sicuro di aver controllato bene?”

“Forse dovrei prendere un altro assaggio.” Dice, prima di baciarlo di nuovo, e poi ancora, ancora, ancora.

 

 

 

FINE

 


End file.
